monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Estrellian (MHEX)
Estrellian '(''Stellawyverna Decoris) along with it's subspecies, were first introduced in Monster Hunter Online, but makes an unexpected appearance in Monster Hunter EX. Estrellian first appears in G-rank, and above. In Game info Monster Hunter EX Female monsters of an unknown class that control Star butterflies, similar to how zinogre controls fulgurbugs. It is not normally aggressive unless threatened, and even then, should be treated with caution, unless you want to end up well-done that is..... Move set '''Note: Suggest some moves...... Normal *'Bite: '''Self explanatory. *'Summoning roar: raises her head and roars, summoning Star Butterflies to get charged up. once she gets up to three charges, she will go to '''Star Wyvern Mode. *'Tail Whip: '''Self explanatory. *'Hipcheck: Does a hip attack similar to Zinogre. *'''Roar: '''used when she first sees the hunter or when entering '''Star Wyvern Mode. Requires normal Earplugs. *'Pounce:' Pounces at a hunter. If it is successful, she will pin the hunter and take bites out of him/her, regaining stamina. Use a dung bomb to escape. Only used when low on stamina. (Pin) *'Claw Swipe:' The Estrellian takes one of her front legs and swipes at the hunter with its claws. More coming soon.... Star Wyvern Mode *'Star Butterfly Kamikaze:' Snarls, and sends Star Butterflies towards the hunter. The Star Butterflies will explode upon contact. (Fireblight) *'Star Butterfly Whirl:' Roars and sends Star Butterflies flying around in a circle around her. After a while, she will Roar again, and the Star Butterflies will Scatter, charging into anyone that gets in their way and exploding. (Fireblight) *'Heat Wave:' Lowers her head, and then raises it quickly, and roars, and sends out a wave of Thermal Energy around her at a considerable range. (Fireblight) *'Star Butterfly Wingflap:' Roars and summons a large swarm of Star Butterflies, and creates a pair of "Wings" made out of Star Butterflies. She will then begin to flap them, causing Wind pressure. the Star Butterflies will disband afterwards. (High Wind Pressure) *'Armor Mode Summon:' The Estrellian Roars, and the Star Butterflies will swarm around her, forming an armor that helps it prevent taking some damage until most or all of the Butterflies that formed the armor are gone. More coming soon.... Coming soon..... Materials G-rank *Estrellian Scale: *Estrellian Plate: *Estrellian Claw: *Estrellian Tailfan *Estrellian Horn: *Estrellian Jewel: *Star Butterfly: X-Rank *Estrellian Scale+: *Estrellian Plate+: *Estrellian Claw+: *Estrellian Tailfan *Estrellian Horn+: *Estrellian Jewel: *Star Butterfly: U-Rank *Estrellian Shard: *Estrellian Cortex: *Estrellian Talon: *Estrellian Tailfan: *Estrellian Sharphorn: *Estrellian Bright Jewel: *Star Butterfly: Story appearances *An Estrellian named Cynder appears in Monster Hunter Hurricurse 4: Echoes of Blood, as a protagonist. She is a longtime friend of Sparky the Zinogre, and will act as a love interest to him. Theme Notes *Estrellian's head, each front leg, torso and tail can be broken, and then severed. *If it is knocked over, A Bug net can be used on it to gather "Star Butterflies", similar to Zinogre. *If enough damage is done to Estrellian while it is in Star Wyvern Mode, it can be knocked out of it. Meaning of Scientific name Estrellian's Latin name means "Beautiful Star Wyvern" Trivia *Estrellians in the Revalius and Aetherius region are actually an all female species, and reproduce in a strange method of parethogenesis, that involves mating with a another male monster, most commonly Zinogre, to stimulate egg production. But the Estrellian that results from the mating does not share the genetics of its "Father", only the Estrellian mother, aside from the occasional mutations. Estrellians Give birth to live young. *This method of mating is inspired by the Asari from Mass Effect, though with some changes. *The Estrellian is considered by people of Revalius to be one of the most beautiful of monsters, a title ony shared with Mosurah. *Unlike The Estrellians in the Region that Monster Hunter Online takes place in, The Estrellians in Revalius and Aetherius have a developed flame sac. Hence, they can use a fireball attack similar to Rathalos. Other pages *Estrellian Ecology (MHEX) *Estrellian Equipment (MHEX) *Estrellian Weapons (MHEX) Gojira57's notes *Estrellian is, by far, my favorite of the Monster Hunter Online monsters. Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Monster Creation Category:??? Category:Gojira57